


日子年轮

by Kochirin



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kochirin/pseuds/Kochirin
Summary: 生命的日子，就像是希望的光闪烁了，又熄灭的轮回。





	日子年轮

下雨的时候，站在学校里隐蔽的楼的二层，双手搁在不锈钢栏杆上，是金俊迎高中时代最喜欢的事情。  
很多人说下雨的时候草地会散发好闻的香气，金俊迎想用他瘠弱的化学知识反驳：那个味道，和沾了水的铁锈的栏杆味道一样，因为他在下雨天搭着栏杆的手，莫名和空气里那种所谓的好闻味道，是一样的。  
高中下午放学的时候，如果下雨没带伞，金俊迎并不会急着回家，他会先把作业写上一点，再去那栋楼他专属的那个位置待着。他在那个地方看见过很多事情，比如有人偷偷把东西埋在楼下那颗树湿松的土壤里，金俊迎猜想那是几年前流行的铁盒子吧；又或者有情侣在雨中拥抱，男生一手撑着便利店里买的几千韩元的透明伞；还有几只猫会跑到有遮蔽的空地上，他数过，三只花的，两只白的，还有一只黑的。  
下雨天好像是所有心事集合的钥匙，能打开的全部打开。不过金俊迎能看到这么多，归功于楼下那颗树，准确来说是颗倒掉的树，现在是年轮，那棵树明明倒了，却还是有无数的人在它的注视下。  
那棵树，在金俊迎高一的时候还是一棵大树，据说是学校里年龄最老的几棵树之一，后面一次好像是刮了台风还是水灾，总而言之为了安全起见砍倒又或者在自然灾害中丧生了。  
金俊迎在毕业后也会回去学校，每一次都会像高中时代那样仔细地数一遍年轮的圈数，令他烦躁的是，明明是已经快死掉的树，木质层却一天天的照常生长，每年它都会多上一圈。  
令人烦躁的不是年轮，是那些看起来本该断了的东西又有了延续，但是最后还是落于失望之中。  
金俊迎的职业生涯，像是绵长的水道，虽说是绵长但也无风无浪，但也不曾绕过丘壑山林，只是在低洼的谷地慢慢地流淌。前几年的日子里他从弟弟成长为队长，后几年的日子里他经历过保级赛和季后赛，都以不好不坏的结果告终。平淡的也罢了，那种明明是尽头了，还要留有希望，最后又事与愿违地把它扑灭的感觉，让对自己心意不明白的金俊迎感受过最强烈的苦楚。  
大约，人过了某个年龄，就会成长一次。17岁的金俊迎，在高中二年级离开了学校去了首尔，25岁的金俊迎，在苦楚的比赛过后何去何从，他大概有了想法，但是这一次他站在阳台上，望着雨夜的基地后花园，他的思绪和17岁那时的重叠了，又分离了。  
终究是，树在小时候可以通过简单的方式改变形态，过了十几岁，就要用嫁接插枝等其他手段了，再大点，便是歪了也没有办法，如果阻碍了行道，还要修剪去除。17岁可以因为热爱和自信坚持不同的路，25岁的时候看着自己走过的轨迹和未来预定的道路，对于在此时的人来说，迷茫中选择，痛苦而纠结。  
雨夜的花园，被打湿的不是花草，而是整个世界的生命，在平日里它们向光或者背光，在此时没有光的时日里，它们被雨和风摧残，乞求着苟活，却终究被打落。那颗许久不开花的，今年是第一次开放，也逃不过这样的命运，上天不会因为花的日子过得如何就留幸于它，不过是打落了，就打落了。  
金俊迎是不玩其他游戏的，也不过是看看电影，他高中时期不明白克苏鲁神话时曾被章鱼生物吓过，不过当他懂得了些什么之后，他发现上帝也好菩萨也罢，对于人的行为总是不带善意或恶意的决定，不过他想，上帝的手力气实在太大了，尤其把这种力气放在了自己身上。  
他在今日想起年初回到高中学校时，那棵树，不，那年轮，被蛀了个洞。学校没人养护它，他想着这应该年轮会死了吧。结果五月底的时候再回去看，那年轮也没有死，应该是说介于生死两态中间，成了蚂蚁的巢穴。旁边那块土地也没有荒废，土壤还是很好，依旧有人在那块空地上嬉闹。这让他想起，荒废的沙丘地也被狐狸拿来做狐狸洞，朽木上往往生出最好的菌子，枯藤做了柴火烧了，来年做养料吧。  
终究是像是克苏鲁神话说的那样，一切都是注定，一切都无善恶，日子和年轮一样，残存的还得继续生着，即使是希望熄灭了，痛苦的日子或许还会延续，但也就是这样了。  
等他回神过来，他的桌子上被摆了一块蛋糕，他拿起叉子切下一点——是苹果的香气。  
他猛然记起，那棵被砍倒的树，居然是苹果树。


End file.
